


future so bright

by andromedagalaxy



Series: Philkas College Verse [2]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 16:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10540056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromedagalaxy/pseuds/andromedagalaxy
Summary: Philip and Lukas pull a prank on Gabe, and Lukas surprises Philip with some news.(repost so I can add it to my college series)





	

“Babe, it’s gonna be funny,” Lukas says, as the two of them sit on the edge of the couch. Lukas plays with Philip’s hands, tracking his thumbs over his knuckles.

Philip smiles because Lukas is smiling, but he tries to shake his head too. “He’ll know we’re lying,” Philip says. “He’ll realize it’s April first. Helen has probably already pranked him fifty times today.”

“You think?” Lukas asks, his eyes going even brighter. 

“Probably.”

“That’s amazing.” Lukas laughs, shaking his head. “We have to do this. He’s basically our biggest advocate so it’s gonna be funny.”

“It’s gonna make him sad,” Philip says, raising his eyebrows.

“We won’t take it too far,” Lukas says, threading their fingers together. “We’ll just get through the argument up to the breakup and see his reaction.”

Philip doesn’t even like the word breakup and he guesses his face falls, because Lukas leans in and presses a long kiss to his cheek. “You’re not gonna be able to sell this,” Philip says, closing his eyes.

“Sure I will,” Lukas says. He leans back, pressing another quick kiss to Philip’s lips before meeting his eyes. “Come on, we have to get him back for the cotton ball pancakes. That was awful and it can’t go unchecked.”

Philip snorts, shaking his head. “You’re right.” They both hear the car driving up and Philip is glad Gabe is by himself, because he’s sure Helen would call their bluff as soon as she looked at them. 

“You in?” Lukas asks, his eyes a little wild. 

“Okay, okay,” Philip says, shaking his head. 

“Okay,” Lukas says, squeezing his hand again before he gets to his feet, backing up towards the counter. They’d only discussed what they were going to fake argue about a little bit as they were coming up with the idea, and Philip assumes that Lukas is going to take the lead. They hear the car door close and Philip gets up too.

“So you really think you want to leave me?” Lukas yells, winking at him briefly as Gabe appears in Philip’s peripheral vision. “Go to some school that you know I can’t get into?”

Philip doesn’t really want to say the first thing that pops into his head so he tries to go the real route, feigning anger. “I’m tired of you acting like you’re not even gonna try, Lukas. You’re just acting like you’re gonna give up and I don’t know how many times—”

“Because you’re clearly trying to get away from me,” Lukas yells, and even though this is a fake argument Philip hates hearing those words coming out of Lukas’s mouth. Gabe walks through the door carrying a paper bag and he stops, looking back and forth between them. Philip pretends not to see. “You don’t want to be with me anymore?” Lukas asks, loudly. 

“No, I guess I don’t,” Philip says, wanting to get this show on the road. “I think this is it, I think we should break—”

“ _What_?” Gabe nearly yells, the bag slipping from his grasp. He catches it before it can topple to the floor and there’s pure panic on his face. He sits it on the ground and it sags onto its side, but he doesn’t take a moment to right it before he’s walking into the room. “What’s going on here?”

“We’re done,” Philip says, trying to paint disdain on his face as he looks up at Lukas.

“Uh, _what_?” Gabe asks, looking back and forth between them, his eyes wide.

“We’re breaking up,” Lukas says, his lip curling as he grimaces. “This is it, I guess.”

“Well maybe if you would try to be a better boyfriend!” Philip yells, surging forward a little bit until Gabe puts a hand on his chest. 

“Well maybe if you—if _you_! If you would try…to be a better boyfriend!” Lukas yells, moving forward with just as much anger as Philip managed, but they’re both on the verge of laughter now and Philip bites his lip trying to keep it back. 

“What started this?” Gabe says, holding them both back. 

“It doesn’t matter—” Lukas starts.

“No, it matters,” Gabe says. “It matters a lot. You two need to—you need to work it out, you need to talk through this—”

“I’m not talking to him!” Philip yells. “He’s acting like an idiot, I’m not wasting my time—”

“Oh great, name calling now,” Lukas says, and he’s so close to a smile that Philip shakes his head at him when Gabe isn’t looking.

“Alright,” Gabe says, putting his arms around both of them. “Come on, come here.” He leads them down the hallway and Philip isn’t sure what he’s gonna show them, probably some picture of him and Helen accompanied by a story about love. Philip focuses on shooting Lukas dirty looks and muttering things under his breath, and they all three walk into the downstairs bedroom before Gabe is rushing out and slamming the door shut behind him.

Philip and Lukas share a look and then Philip walks over, trying to open the door. It’s locked. 

“Uh, Gabe,” Philip says, laughing a little bit. “What are you doing? Did you mean to lock the door?”

“You guys have two hours in there,” Gabe says.

“No!” Lukas yells, smiling. “I can’t spend two hours alone with him—”

“Three, now,” Gabe’s voice says, on the other side of the door, and shock falls over Lukas’s features. “Philip, Lukas—I know you two love each other. I’ve seen what you have firsthand and I will not allow you to break up over some dumb argument. No way.”

Philip scoffs. “Gabe, it’s—”

“There’s no way we’re working this out!” Lukas yells, and Philip looks over his shoulder at him with wide eyes.

“That’s another hour, kid,” Gabe says. “I’m gonna call and tell Bo you’re staying for dinner.” 

Philip presses his ear to the door and hears Gabe walking away. He turns around and sees Lukas grinning. “Why did you just earn that fourth hour? We were gonna go shoot some footage—”

“We can do that later,” Lukas says, walking over and resting his hands on Philip’s hips. “That was hilarious, and how often do I get four hours of private time with you? This is like a blessing.”

“He really cares,” Philip says, wrapping his arms around Lukas’s waist and gazing up at him. “He wants us to make it.”

“Well, when he’s one hundred and we’re still together we’ll tell him this was a joke,” Lukas says, and he laughs when Philip’s brows furrow. “We’ll tell him later. It’ll be great, he’ll bring dinner in and we’ll just both be sitting there really pissy and he’ll be upset, like we weren’t able to stop fighting, and then we’ll just scream out _April Fools!_ And Helen will be here by then and she’ll think it’s hilarious.” Lukas leans down and presses a kiss to Philip’s head. 

“What the hell are we gonna do for four hours?” Philip asks, leaning against his chest. 

“I can think of a few things…” Lukas says, trailing off.

Philip pinches him in the side and Lukas laughs, nipping at his neck. “I don’t ever want to see you again,” Philip yells, his voice breaking as Lukas’s mouth trails across his throat. 

“You’re…you’re the worst,” Lukas yells back, kissing Philip’s shoulder. 

“Boys!” Gabe yells from down the hall. “Come on, now, you’re not even trying!”

Philip smiles so hard his face hurts. “He’s gonna be mad when he realizes we pranked him,” he whispers. 

“He’s just gonna be relieved we’re still together,” Lukas says, pressing a kiss to the tip of Philip’s nose. 

“But he’s still gonna be mad.”

“So then I can…I can tell him that both of us got into NYU instead of just you,” Lukas says against Philip’s cheek. 

Philip goes completely still. He feels the tears springing to his eyes before he realizes what’s happening and there’s a high pitched sound going off in his ears. He’d been surprised and shocked when he himself got into NYU a month back, but Lukas had been acting so pessimistic about his own chances that Philip was having a hard time picturing their future, which was thoroughly undecided on all sides. The only thing they knew was that they wanted to stay together, but everything else was up in the air. 

Lukas laughs and kisses him, shocking him back to reality. “You okay?”

“Are you—are you pranking me, too?” Philip asks, his voice breaking.

“Nope, I got the letter yesterday,” Lukas says.

“ _Yesterday_?” Philip exclaims, loud enough that it could be part of the fake argument. “And you didn’t tell me?” 

“I wanted to wait until we had a good moment alone,” Lukas says, smiling beautifully down at him. 

“Oh my God,” Philip says, his face splitting into a smile too because it never fails, whenever he sees Lukas smiling like that he just can’t help it. “Oh God, Lukas, I’m so—”

“Happy?” Lukas asks, raising his eyebrows.

“Ecstatic,” Philip says, tugging him into a kiss. 

“We can get an apartment,” Lukas says against his lips. “We can paint the walls together, we can pick out furniture, take the same classes, hang out on campus—be alone together _whenever we want_.”

“Sounds too good to be true,” Philip says, nuzzling their noses together. 

“Promise, no prank here,” Lukas says, kissing him again as he pulls him back towards the bed. 

“Lukas,” Philip says, as Lukas starts sucking at his neck again, a surefire way to make his knees go weak and all his good judgement fly out the door. “There’s no way we can be quiet enough.”

“I can cover your mouth,” Lukas says, laying him down on the bed and climbing after him. 

A chill runs up Philip’s spine. “You’re the loud one.”

“You can cover my mouth,” Lukas says, kissing him again.

Philip breaks it to laugh. “God. Poor Gabe.”

 

After three hours and fifteen minutes go by Philip hears the lock on the door start turning, and neither one of them are fast enough reaching for their shirts before Gabe is stepping inside. He’s holding a pizza box and his brows furrow when he sees them, both down to their boxers and nothing else, still half tangled together like they’d been for the last hour or so. 

“Uh, uh—we were sweaty,” Lukas says, “from yelling at each other…so much. And then he was cold after…after a while so, so I felt bad and held him so he wouldn’t…wouldn’t be cold. But with anger. All of it done with anger, a lot of…angry.”

Philip knows a losing battle when he sees one. “It was an April Fool’s joke,” he says. “The—whole argument.”

Gabe is quiet for a moment. “The whole thing?” he asks. 

“All of it,” Lukas says, wilting a little bit. A small smile slips onto his face when Gabe starts laughing, putting the pizza box on the dresser so he doesn’t drop it. 

“Oh my God,” Gabe says. “Wow. I guess I should have realized—wow, you two really played me like a fiddle.”

“There were no…intentions here,” Philip says, gesturing between himself and Lukas. “We had no clue what you’d do.”

“Yeah, I guess I sort of played myself,” Gabe says, chuckling a little bit. “Was this revenge for the cotton ball pancakes?”

“Absolutely it was,” Lukas says, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Yeah, Lukas and I are…about the farthest from breaking up you can get,” Philip says. He turns to Lukas, sharing a smile. “You want to tell him?”

“What is it?” Gabe asks. “Not another prank, right?”

“No, this is one hundred percent true,” Lukas says. “Let’s put our clothes back on, I’m expecting a lot of hugging.”

They get dressed again and Lukas tells Gabe the news about NYU and their vague plans about living together, which results in a bear hug from Gabe that nearly knocks them both flat. Philip doesn’t expect to hear the word breakup anymore in any capacity, except with the retelling of their joke to Helen. But he knows they’ll be able to soften the blow with Lukas’s news, and Philip is eagerly anticipating the family hugs he’ll be receiving when April Fool’s Day inevitably turns into a different kind of celebration. 

The future looks bright, despite what’s happened and what they’ve been through. And he absolutely can’t wait.


End file.
